


You can('t) get laid in Quarantine

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Being forced to quarantine together after a one-night stand, Drunk Sex, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Morning After, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Story of a night and a morning after.Basically Samu and Rea decidedLet's get drunk  while we can and let tomorrow us deal with the consequences.
Relationships: Rea Garvey/Samu Haber
Kudos: 8





	1. Drunk as drunk on turpentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya/gifts).



> Encouraged and requested by Maya 
> 
> Hope it meets your expectations ♡
> 
> Disclaimer: I regret nothing and since it's highly unlikely that I will ever meet one of them in person or them reading my story, I can claim that I'm proud of my work.

It had been the last evening to go out and drink in pubs like decent human beings before the lockdown threw it's depressing cloak over the city. Until they were forced back to cheap alcohol and solitude after a successful and yet stressful day as a coach on the voice. For Samu and Rea who now worked together as a team the last chance to get back a bit of normality. 

Their favourite pub had reserved some extra seats for them in a spare room. So naturally they started drinking quite heavy drinks from the start. Whiskey chaser and tequila and some Halloween themed shots.  
After all it was the last chance to get wasted.  
They didn't quite knew what to talk about since they spend a lot of time together these days work related. So they took shots and read tweets every time someone was thirsting over the other.  
Some of them were quite explicit content and the Finn would have blushed but he was used to reading comments like this about himself. Even though some were very detailed. The sort of getting your blood boil at the imagination of such.

"Give over already and finish your drink, you've been staring at the screen for too long."  
Samu did as told almost choking at the thoughts which came into his minds.   
He had to distract himself from this idea.  
But then again both were slightly drunk and if they'd kissed it would be normal right? They had done it before. Kissed.  
But nothing had ever come from that occasion.   
They had been sober when they kissed last. It had been too long to remember the taste of Rea's lips or the scruffiness of his beard. Was he even scruffy.   
The music suddenly became a great distraction. Galway Girl came on and Samu jumped up from his seat.  
Else he would grab Rea and kisses him for sure.  
The Irishman looked at his friend confused as he tried to climbed up the table but had no better idea than to trap this endeavour on video.   
Samu was balancing on his chair before attempting to get to the table like this while chanting along to the song.   
Putting his phone away he caught him in the right moment.  
One moment he was singing along to a song he only liked when was wasted then next moment he was in the arms of a great Irish giant with a scent like whiskey, fags and a certain kind of musky cologne which already foreshadowed fantastic sex.  
"Think you had enough." recognized Rea still holding him. There was something so right about holding the Finn in his arms he didn't want to let go.  
"Not going home unless you carry me." Samu touched his nose. Their faces were inches away from meeting each other. "Better hold on tight then."   
Before they went outside they were reminded to put on their masks by several signs and Rea fumbled his mask out of his jacket pocket while Samu helped him putting it on with an adorable drunk half smile. "I think I lost mine somewhere." admitted he. "Keep your head down and no one will notice." "Top ten things..." "I can drop you any time."  
The apartment was not even a 10 minutes walk from the pub away.  
They were focused on each other while walking. Samu had curled into the nape of his colleagues neck which was still covert by his leather jacket while the Irishman stabilised the hold.  
Surely there would be pictures of the Finnish sunny boy being carried bridal/ pieta style circulating all across the internet. They didn't get a toss about them.   
Before they went inside Rea let him down to retrace his keys.   
Fumbling around with the key Samu pouted as the door swung open and Rea didn't made any effort in carrying him over the threshold. Which for some fuzzy intoxicated brain reason seemed very important.   
"You're supposed to carry me home...all the way home." those big blue glacier eyes gave Rea the rest and he shoved Samu against the nearest wall kissed him until they were both gasping for breath.  
Defenceless he melted into the kiss before catching himself again.  
They moved down the hallway to the elevator never not touching.  
Samu dragged Rea inside but was slammed into the next wall. Rea got him, wrapped Samu's legs around his waist, propped up against the wall, hands all over him, kissing.

Soft lips meet smoke hardened and tongue battled in between, the taste of the liquor they had consumed made them even more aroused than before. Biting his neck and shoulder hard enough through his shirt to leave marks. The sunny boy would feel him tomorrow and the day after.

Until Samu’s hand got free to push the buttons to get the elevator moving. Before burying his hand in Rea's hair while the other moved underneath his shirt.   
"Toinen kerros" The Finn brought up between moans not realizing he had slipped into his native tongue in the heat of the moment.   
Naturally Rea had no idea what Samu wanted when he pushed him up and outside the elevator once the elevator stopped at the second floor.   
They looked at each other all dishelmed lips swollen from kisses constricted by too much clothing. Rea slung an arm around Samu’s waist kissing his neck while he tried several times to open his apartment. Failing mostly because his colleagues bear tickled him too much to focus on the key. "Stop it until we're inside." playfully he slapped his cheek. Before indulging in another deep kiss dropping the key this time.  
"So close to drag you back into the elevator." Rea rasped into his ear while grapping his cute ass tightly which made Samu squirm. "You wouldn't dare." shot he back reclaiming his lips with eagerness and teeth.  
As if he was putting afford in his treat he pulled him back towards the elevator claiming him more with every kiss. "One chance.. stay there..." Samu freed himself before picking up his keys and successfully opening the door this time.   
"Good job." congratulated his colleagues with the usual a bit of mockery and wit while placing a kiss on his neck.  
"Perkele." muttering while closed the door behind them. While kicking off their shoes they found each other again. Time to get rid of those restricting clothes. Jackets where the second thing to drop.  
Long, from endless guitars jams strained fingers work the buttons of Samu’s shirt. Until it joined the previous items of clothing. Warm hands stroke his bare chest upwards in between kisses before moving down to unbuckle his belt.  
Their tongues touch, dive in completely as they stumbled way from the wall over to the table where Rea finally lost his shirt as well as Samu leaned back enjoying the view. Tanned muscle and tattoos. Greek Irish good Samu thought stoking over those muscles before getting pulled back up. The table made an unhealthy sound underneath the weight of them both. Which lead them finally to the bed.  
Another kiss, longer and deeper than the one's before. Samu sank his hand in Rea's hair and thrust his tongue past his lips, his own need insistent against Rea's belly. But he wasn't the only one flushed and aroused.   
Anything else than gentle both landed on the bed. With no more clothes obstructing their desire. 

Both can barely think; feeling their whole body is burning up with a strange feeling of ecstasy and fever, body crushing into the mattress. 

Drunk as drunk on turpentine on your kisses, Neruda crossed suddenly the Irishman’s mind as Samu hooked his leg around his hips closing the gap which had still been there. Skin on skin. It was marvellous.  
They spend ages like this.  
Kissing and grinding against each other blissfully yet painfully without any release, almost insecure to take this any further with the others consent.  
Parting they shared a look as if asking the other what to do next.  
There was a silent please with an ridiculous urgency on the sunny boys lips between half closed lids. 

Rea must have been practising some magic.

Samu moaned, letting his head fall back and staring at the ceiling. The way he’s throbbing, he’s got to get a grip or it’ll all be over in seconds. But it felt way to fucking good to control himself. It’s been way too long since anybody touched him like this. In fact he doubt anyone had ever touched him like he was knew his body like his own.   
He’s completely exposed. Completely at Rea’s mercy. A deep guttural moan escape his lips as   
fingers reaches forward and opens him up, one finger at first and when as Samu shifts restlessly, adds a second one, sliding them in and out, watching in awe as Samu's body takes him. Rea's fascinated by the power he posses as he pushes in and out, a sharp gasp, something muttered in Finnish along the lines of “Do that again.”   
Samu had those boy next door vibes but they didn’t match up with his bedroom personality. He was way too vocal and demanding to be nice and gentle.  
The game continued until Rea could bare no longer bear this teasing. Aligning their hips, he is inside in one glorious push from both of them. Samu is hot and tight and clenching around him. It was brilliant. Fantastic. Unfuckingfassbar fantastic.  
Curses in different tongues flew across the room. The neighbours by now must have either gotten out Google translate or were already smoking.  
Bruises were already forming on both their necks. Rea's neck had several deep scratch marks.

The Irishman pounds into him over and over, barely holding onto control, vile and rouge until finally the sunny boy is coming, crying out Rea's name and the sound of him, the feel of him, it’s too much. It’s so intense. So ecstatic, for a moment he fears might pass out as he was being taken over the edge .Panting heavy he spend himself completely before collapsing.

They were laying like this for a while heavily breathing before retreating to a more comfortable position. Laughing and sated both shook their heads not believing what they had just done.  
"If you ever make jokes about my age again I'm gonna remind you who lasted longer." Teased Rea who sounded quite serious about this. "Perkele."


	2. I wanna be drunk when I wake up on the wrong side of the wrong bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico sneaked in to this story even if for a sentence. It wouldn't be the same without him.

Sunlight forced itself into the flat like intrusive thoughts on a Sunday connected to a migraine.  
Only topped by a ringing phone when you are hungover.   
Samu growled but decided to answer the phone and then go back to bed. Just that idea was easier said than done. His head was pounding something awful and his neck was burning hot from excessive love bites. In the fogginess which came along with every good hangover when you drank too much unforgivable drinks he tried to make out who was next to him.   
Dark brown hair was sprawled all over the pillow which he had hogged.   
Samu frowned before a soft chuckled escaped his lips. Never in his wildest dreams he would have dared to imagine this situation.....  
Or maybe he had.   
Samu got up trying his best to be quiet and not disturb the sleeping Irishman.   
Out of routine he got dressed in an blink of an eye. Even hungover and fucking sore he managed it without a fight.  
Ready for an escape he fished for his still ringing phone which had impressive 20 missed calls, a doesn’t of text messages from team members and a couple from Nico and Yvonne.

Making his way outside he realized that a) it was his flat hence him leaving Rea would be even more awkward, b) Rea was awake and starring at him and c) Nico was panicking about contracting corona, Yvonne was trying to be the voice of reason and Mark was being an idiot as usual.   
Samu didn't knew what was worse b or c, but the way his colleague eyed him he'd gone for b.

The Irishman rubbed his eyes while sitting up straight, the blanket pooling down at his lap making him look like a marble statue. David would have turned into marble dust if he had seen Rea probably. Those tanned muscles where perfectly framed by his tattoos.  
"Why were you trying to sneak out of your own apartment?"  
"I wasn't..." he explained with the most ridiculous faked laugh.   
There were flashbacks of what they've done yesterday night seeping through the fog. More or like where judging from the state of the room.  
Samu's flat was made up of one gigantic room, living room bedroom and a small kitchen were fused in one gigantic room attached to a balcony.  
Rea shifted with a frown before getting up and almost stumbling backwards back into bed.   
"You're a terrible liar... Fuck what on earth did I hid my head on."   
Samu shamelessly starred at him before chuckling. "Tequila and Jaegerbombs don't go well with Irish blood or is it the old age?"  
"Shut the fuck up you've been trying to dance on table tops after your 4th drink to Galway Girl."   
"Fucking did not!"   
Without any further word Rea got up with a smirk to searched for his phone in the mess of clothes on the floor.   
Samu frowned but didn't complain about the display of his colleagues body in the light.  
Almost simultaneously both mobiles began to rang.  
Yvonne was calling Rea and Nico Samu. Both sounded very relived to finally reach them and told them both that there had been a couple of confirmed corona cases in the team and that they have to quarantine right away. While the Orgas were trying to figure out how to get everyone tested.   
Nico was even more panicky on the phone than in his texts worrying about his voice and what would happen to his plants if he was sick. Samu would have been amused by his younger colleagues worrying if he hadn't been on the brink of a migraine.

Both looked at each other after they bid their farewell to their colleagues. "Well fuck." Began Samu pinching the bridge of his nose. "Right I better be going to my place." Rea jumped into his jeans cause he couldn't find his boxers. Coming to think about had he even been wearing some yesterday?  
Samu shook his head his thoughts were wild once again. He went in between him and getting to his shirt.  
"You can't leave." "Why not?" "Cause it would be hella irresponsible leaving and risking to get others infected." "Are you trying to get me stay only to get laid again?" The Irishmen eyed him side ways while tying his hair back together. As if he could read his mind.

The sunny boy was avoiding his glance. "You're the one getting in trouble if you get caught sneaking out. Which you will and I got the trouble of taking care of all our talents cause you got kicked out ." Samu poked his chest at every "you" while putting weight into both sentences.   
Rea raised his eyebrows. "How are we going to explain them that we quarantine together?"  
"People know we've been out drinking together so naturally we would crash at each others place to work the next day."  
The Irishman didn't looked all too pleased with the explanation scratching his beard before checking his phone.   
Unsure what to say next. Insecure what to think Samu moved towards the kitchen to get some water boiling. Maybe after some good old caffeine things would be less awkward. Hell there were a lot of people he'd rather be quarantined with than Rea. Couldn't think of someone other at the moment. And there must be some positive aspects to this clearly.  
The kettle made a racket and Samu got forcefully ripped out of his thoughts again. Wordless he filled two cups with the hot water before realizing he had forgotten putting coffee inside first.  
Rolling his eyeballs he poured the water back into the kettle before filling the mugs with instant coffee powder he had smuggled successfully out of Finland.  
Rea who hadn't bothered with putting on a shirt watched him bemused. All the morning grump had shifted in a smug grin waiting to make a snarky remark.   
Presenting the now properly coffee on the kitchen table, Samu immediately regretted owning so hard bar chairs as he sat down. He flinched, biting his lower lip before taking a sip of coffee.   
Chuckling mischievously his colleague took his designated mug.  
The first rush of caffeine entering his bloodstream brought up the image's where a huge gap in his memories had been.   
Exhaling deeply he focused on the mug, it was bad getting all worked up again after such an active night. But then again the sensations where different without intoxications.   
"Are you still thinking about leaving?" his voice had turned tone darker   
" 'Cause remember you can't get laid in quarantine." Rea chuckled remembering them listening to Rammstein in the bar before things got more steamier.  
"Watcha implying?" "Nothing old man." Rea got up as did Samu. "Come here and I'll show you how old I am." "Don't try you might fall and break something.." The Irishman caught up with the running Finish singer before pinning him against the wall with his hands above his head.  
Their hips were alight and surely both must feel what they were doing to the other by now.  
They share a glance. One final moment of calamity before their heartbeats would align in unison equal to a drop from the highest point of a rollercoaster.  
It felt not exactly like this when they kissed but better and the neatly done bun was undone in a second as Samu’s hands got freed cause Rea needed them elsewhere.  
They stumbled across the flat hands exploring the others body while their tongues fought for dominance. At some point Rea pushed Samu away to get his shirt off and to continued the Jackson Pollack painting of bite marks he started yesterday. Samu moaned something along the lines of "No bite-marks asshole" but he wasn't sure what language he was speaking anymore.  
They shoved each other out of their trousers both thinking about what a waste it had been to put them on in the first place as they finally were all bare as created. David can't compete with that, Samu thought as Rea propped himself on top of him.  
It was an entirely different sensation being consciously aware of the other. Every kiss made him more awake and intoxicated him still. They were past the stage of gentle. If they ever had been such a stage in the first place.   
Their kisses were made to remain and to mark the other for some time. No doubt others would follow and take their place. The type of marks even make up wouldn't hide. Those who would hurt with every wrong moment of your neck. The good kind of bruises which make you laugh as they pain you.  
They were completely entangled in each other. Ravishing the other with their mouth while their hips did the same. The friction paid it's tribute.   
Samu tried to get free of this hold to take actions but words failed him no matter what language he thought he spoke. As if every kiss had erased a bit of that and every touch had melted away the rest.   
There was no need for words of any kind needed in the end cause Rea seemed to understand him. His hands were rough from all those years of playing the guitar but that made it even more marvellous as his fingers slowly teased him. There was already much joy to this. But that wasn't what he wanted. He craved the full ride that would leave him ecstatic and sated for the next hours. It's like going to Disney and not riding anything. So he used his tricks like the Norse god of mischief to get what he desired.  
"Scared to break your hip if you fuck me old man?" He shot at him with the thickest Finnish accent wondering if it even was English.   
"You're the one who has to deal with the consequences not me." reminded him Rea while squeezing him until he moaned loud enough for the neighbours across the hallway to consider turning up their telly.  
"Bring it on old man." Rea grinned at him as if he was saying "your funeral" before taking actions.   
The neighbours probably considered moving as the noise wouldn't cease any time soon.  
There was a devious joy in bringing the sunny boy close to the edge before slowing down again. The frustration building up in him only made him more eager and receiving. There were blasphemous curses in languages the other didn't understand. Quivering. Moans and bickering.   
It was almost poetic...  
They almost came at the same time.  
Exhausted, sticky but truly happy they collapse in each other and held on tight. Gasping for breath while smiling at each other agreeing in silence to do that again.  
It had been just right and taken off years of their spirits.  
Samu had his hand buried in Reas hair while they were slowly kissing to exhausted to talk just yet.   
Ignoring their ringing phone's this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Samu's "Perkele" is the Finnish equal to Devil.
> 
> Title inspired by a friends quarantine version of a Rammstein song.


End file.
